1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for transmission line testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The characteristics of telephone lines vary greatly. Typical telephone lines connecting a customer premises to a public switch telephone network (PSTN) vary in terms of length, wire gauge, amount of bridged tap, background noise, loading coils, and other aspects. In addition, faults may be present along the telephone lines such as: a short circuit, an open circuit, conductor leakage, a short circuit to a power line, or induction interference from a power line. The operation and communications integrity of loop transmission systems depends on the telephone line characteristics. Loop transmission systems include a plain old telephone system (POTS), and digital subscriber line services such as an integrated services digital network (ISDN), high speed digital subscriber line (HDSL), very high speed digital subscriber line (VDSL), or asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL). These digital subscriber line services are commonly referred to as XDSL services.
Because the integrity of XDSL communications services depends on the quality of the transmission line connection, it is desirable to test the telephone line connecting a customer premises to the PSTN to determine whether the telephone line will support the desired transmission service. It is also desirable to test the line to diagnose the source of transmission faults or interference.
Presently, two methods are commonly employed to test telephone transmission lines: (1) central office or remote terminal automated line test systems, and (2) a dispatched technician with a hand-held test set. In the first case, a line test command is sent from a centralized loop maintenance system to a network terminating node (NTN) such as a local telephone switch or carrier system located in a central office or remote equipment site. In response, the NTN connects the line to be tested through a series of relays to a system that performs electrical measurements of the telephone transmission line. The results of these measurements are then reported back to the loop maintenance system.
In the second case, a technician is dispatched to connect a hand-held test set to the telephone transmission line to be tested at one of the following locations: (1) the central office main distributing frame, (2) the network interface device (NID) at the customer node, or (3) an intermediate point such as a serving area interface point. Using the hand-held test set, the technician measures the electrical characteristics of the line and reports the results of the test to the loop maintenance center. In either case, the electrical characteristics of the line are known, and a determination can then be made as to the type of digital communications services the telephone transmission line will support.
There are several shortcomings, however, with the present methods for qualifying telephone transmission lines for digital communication services. In the first case, transmission loops served from some network terminating nodes, such as digital subscriber line access multiplexers and digital loop carrier systems, may not provide metallic test access to the telephone transmission line or the line measurement unit. In the case where telephone service is not yet activated, the telephone transmission line may not be connected to an NTN at all. In these situations, it would not be possible to perform an automated line test from the network-end of the line. Furthermore, transmission loops which are connected to an NTN with a metallic test bus and a line measurement unit, may only respond to test frequencies within the sub-4 kHz band due to bandwidth limitations of the test bus or the line measurement unit. In addition, background interference noise at the customer node may be difficult to observe with testing equipment located only at the NTN.
Dispatching a technician to test the telephone transmission line has the obvious shortcoming of increasing the time and expense to provide digital communication services to customers. This results from the need for personnel to perform these tests, and the need to provide technicians with testing equipment.
The present disclosure overcomes the shortcomings of present telephone transmission line testing methods by providing a modem at the customer premises for testing and qualifying the customer connection to the PSTN for XDSL communication services.